1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media storage libraries and more specifically to movement of stored objects between different library components.
2. Background of the Invention
Typical library designs require “cartridge access portholes” (CAPS) to load media and other components into the library enclosures. The libraries might also require a “pass through” mechanism for passing cartridges into adjacent library enclosures. A typical guide rail type library uses am elevator mechanism to shift media cartridges or robots between adjacent rows of track to gain full access to all of the media. These three concepts require hardware and software to provide the functions necessary in a large library system, which can be costly and subtracts from the system reliability and performance, also requiring room inside the library space.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system for moving media elements and components within and between library enclosures without subtracting from system performance or taking up significant space.